


after the funeral

by vivilove



Series: Jonsa Drabbles [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Lowered inhibitions, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: They both know exactly where this is headed and neither of them will stop it. It’s like a freight train, this reckless need to touch and feel and forget.





	1. that night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> For Amy who is famous (or infamous) for writing drabbles that leave me wanting MOAR!!

 

It starts with a few drinks after the service. Soon they’re alone at the bar after everyone else has left. They agree to split a taxi but his hotel’s on the other side of town. Her flat is not far...and lonely. He just wants to make sure she gets up to her place alright.

He’s not seen her in six years. She’s all grown up, a knock-out. Not that he’s focusing on that with everything but…yeah.

She offers him her sofa but then brews coffee when they admit they can't sleep. They sit and talk more than they ever did growing up. Uncle Ned’s eldest daughter, the cousin he'd spent the least time with as a kid, they’re grieving and growing closer in the still of the night.

Her eyes are the purest blue. He can’t stand seeing them swimming with tears. He cups her cheek, tracing his thumb along her jaw. It slides up towards her lips which part as they stare at one another. They’re already panting before he even kisses her.

She’s so warm in his arms. Her lips are soft and pliant and her hair’s like silk. She moans his name and he's never liked the sound of it more.

They both know exactly where this is headed and neither of them will stop it. It’s like a freight train, this reckless need to touch and feel and forget.   

His head’s between her thighs and her sugar’s on his tongue. She grips his hair mercilessly and he relishes the pain. He watches her nipples darken. She’s crying out and he’s gripping her hips as tight as she was gripping his hair as she comes apart for him.

He wipes his mouth on his shoulder and looks at her, waiting. She takes his hand in hers and pulls him down on top of her. He kisses her.  She gasps when he slides inside of her.  All he can think is ‘Heaven.’

When they wake the next morning in her bed, they’re shy and unsure. This wasn’t planned at all. He’s supposed to meet Arya for brunch before catching his flight. She kisses him goodbye at the door and he promises to call. She tells him not to worry about it.

But six weeks later, she calls him.

“Jon?”

He’s not stopped thinking of her. Everyday, he’s picked up his phone and started to call.

He smiles at the sound of her voice. He’s going to tell her how much he’s thought of her, how much he wants to see her.

“Sansa, I’m glad you called. I was…”

“Jon, I’m pregnant.”

 


	2. truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because so many lovely folks asked, a drabble-sized addition to this one :)

 

 _‘I’m pregnant, Mum. Jon’s the father. It happened the night we buried Dad,’_ Sansa thinks where she’s balled up on the couch waiting.

It’s the truth and one she can’t hide from forever no matter how she’d like to pretend it’s not happened this way.

 _Yeah, I’m not telling her like that though_ , she thinks with a snort.

Sansa hugs herself and thinks it’s better to laugh than to cry. Crying probably started this whole business. She’d been crying in Jon’s arms and then they’d started kissing. That night has played over and over in her mind since he flew back home six weeks ago. The next morning though, admittedly freaked out over having slept with her cousin right after her father’s funeral, she’d told him not to call.

But when two lines had appeared on the test, she knew she had to call him.

She jumps when he knocks on her door. He got here quick enough. She hadn’t known what to expect when she’d called him but his ‘I’m coming to you’ was a far sight better than what some guys might say when their one-nighter checks in to inform him she’s pregnant.

He’s holding a bouquet of roses and scrubbing at his beard when she opens the door. “I…the flowers were sort of a…I wanted to bring you flowers.”

His face is pale and tired-looking. His clothes are rumpled from his flight. But his grey eyes are so soft and loving. They fill her with a strength she’s been seeking for days and days now, maybe since her father died, as well as quiet hope.

She takes the flowers and sniffs them before inviting him inside. They’re not in love but perhaps it’s not impossible given how much she’s thought of him since that night. They’re family but they might also _be_ a family of their own in time.

“Have you told your mum?”

“Not yet.”

“Do you know what you want to do yet?”

“I think…I want to keep it,” she says quickly, waiting for a potential shoe to drop.

No shoe drops. He nods and takes her hand. “I’d like that. Should we tell your mother together?”

She bites her lip. It’s tempting but she worries how her mother will react to her daughter and nephew sharing this news. “We’ve got some time to think that over. Were you thinking of staying with me here while you’re in town?”

“If you’ll have me, yes.”

She leans forward and kisses him, a gentle kiss of promise. It’s not planned anymore than what happened between them six weeks ago but it feels right. And when he kisses her back, she believes this truth might not be so hard to bear after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was short but I'd not really intended to write more of this. So we'll say they fell deeply in love, the family came around to them being together, they named their son Ned (followed by a couple of more on down the road) and they got their HEA ;)


End file.
